Detention Isn't for the Fainthearted
by The Brat Prince
Summary: Slashy Ron x Draco. The boys are hanging out in detention, basically hating each other, when a few secrets are revealed that make Ron a little uncomfortable. It's cute humor.


Detention Isn't For the Fainthearted

By: The Brat Prince

A/N: Aiya, eating cold Chinese food is not fun. I almost feel like a real writer! As opposed to a what? Fake writer? Ooh, confusing myself. Need beta reader. **Screams** Lyrics from Faithless. 

I don't own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling and therefore have no idea why I can't read the fifth book yet but can only hope it's because the lovely author has decided to add a few mushy Ron/Harry scenes. As I write Ron/Draco fics…yeah.

This ficcy has boy's lovin each other. It's revenge for not being old enough to go to the yaoi love-in at shoujocon. Yep.

Time for shameless advertising. If YOU write d/r fics, or any other slash hp pairing excluding snape fics, go to my site and archive it. It's an order. I need ficcys to put up, because I'm trying to create a site where you can get the most hp slash pairings, even the weirdest ones.  Like Tom Riddle and Terence Higgs. ^-^ I'm writing that one.

http://www.geocities.com/xknockturn_alleyx/

R+R

+=+=+=+=+=+++++++++++++++++++++++++=+=+=+=+=+

_I got a demon for a wife, he delights in your pretty face and he hates my life._

+=+=+=+=+=+++++++++++++++++++++++++=+=+=+=+=+

"Not that I care, but…what are you in for?" Those were the words that started it all. A full conversation between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. God forbid.

Ron gave Draco a disgusted look, "Are you actually trying to talk to me? Why do you want to know, so you can brag?" Detention with Malfoy was not his favorite pastime.

"Hey," Draco shrugged, "I'm in here too you know. Nothing to brag about."

"Yeah but you're here for the same reason as always. Fighting with Harry. Stupid git." Ron replied with a scowl. His eyebrows furrowed, long, pale lashed hiding his baby blues.

"Actually I got caught sneaking into the girl's dormitory if you really must know Weasley," Draco smirked, "Professor McGonagall wanted to know why, imagine that. Guess she's never heard of hormones."

            Ron laughed cynically, "No, I think she figured you were gay. At least that's what all of Gryffindor thinks, the way you chase Harry around. Although, I wonder who you were trying to sneak into see. Those Slytherin girls are a bit masculine."

            "Speak for your own kind Weasley. Those Quidditch girls of yours look like they could take on a troll or too."

            "Not really." Ron shrugged, not up to an argument. Apparently Draco wasn't either.

            "No, not really. That Johnson girl is cute…but your little house of idiots is right, I much prefer men." Draco smirked as Ron gulped.

            "Ah…really? I thought that rumor was started by Colin Creevey. You know how he gets off on tangents…"

            "Yes, I know perfectly well. It was quite amusing when he tried to talk with his tongue in my mouth."

            "…*thud*" Ron promptly passed out.

+=+=+=+=+=+++++++++++++++++++++++++=+=+=+=+=+

            When he came to, Draco was sitting straddled unceremoniously on top of him, ice blue eyes boring into his, "Oh. Thought you were dead." He snapped his fingers in disappointment.

            Ron groaned and shoved the smaller boy off of him, "Don't you have anyone else to harass?"

            Draco pursed his lips, "Unfortunately, no. You seem to be the only one at Hogwarts who isn't busy being a goody-goody this week. Too bad."

            "You prat, get off!" Ron exclaimed as Draco pounced on him again. 

            "I think not. Don't get me wrong Weasley, I hold no fondness for you whatsoever. But, I haven't had a good lay in a while, and Granger seems to like you, so you must be fucking her good."

            Ron blushed, "We haven't even kissed Malfoy, much less…"

            "Not…even…" Draco burst out laughing hysterically, blond hair rolling into his eyes. Ron turned his back to the other boy, but he held up a hand, "No, I'll stop-" then he broke into another fit of girlish giggles.

            "So what have you two been doing the past three months?" The blonde asked when he finally decided to settle down.

            "Plotting to get Harry. Hermione says she thinks we're a cute couple, so she decided to 'help me' get him to like me. This was before he hooked up with Cho," A disgruntled look graced the redhead's face, "And I'm in here for getting in a very loud, very crass argument with a prefect. Her. Because I didn't like her idea of tricking Harry this time. It was stupid, honestly. And I don't like the idea of being a girl. Cho Chang or not. I'd rather kiss him with my own two lips."

            "Well then. Have you ever kissed anyone with your own two lips?" Draco positively purred, still straddling him.

            Ron gulped, "Ah, no."

            "I could fix that." The blonde smiled ravishingly.

            Ron passed out again.

+=+=+=+=+=+++++++++++++++++++++++++=+=+=+=+=+

(Lala, R+R please! Ronny does seem a bit faint hearted, oh my! Then again, Draco-deary has such a cute -censored- doesn't he? Ah, off to get beat up I am. Love Taekwon Do!)

Oh, btw does anyone want to beta-read for me? I would really appreciate it- I don't trust my friends. ^-^ 


End file.
